1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device with improved rigidity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices have been developed with an aim towards reducing their weight and volume. Some examples of the emissive display devices include, for example, a cathode ray tube (CRT), a Field Emission Display (FED), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Light Emitting Display (LED) and the like. An example of a non-emissive display device includes, for example, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD),
Despite the variety of display devices that may exist, the flat panel display has gained acceptance as an alternative means to the CRT display. A possible impetus for this trend may relate to the light-weight, low power consumption, thinness and miniaturization of flat panel displays, such as the LCD and LED. Currently, the LCD has been employed not only with portable devices, such as a cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), but also with mid to large size devices, such as monitors and televisions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a rear perspective view of a display device. The display device may include a bottom chassis 10, in which a display panel may be received, a mold frame 20, and a printed circuit board 30 mounted with various parts 35 and a connector 32. The printed circuit board 30 may be positioned on the rear side of the bottom chassis 10.
The bottom chassis 10 may combine with the mold frame 20 and may receive and protect the display panel. The bottom chassis 10 may be formed of materials such as, for example, stainless steel. The connector 32 mounted on the printed circuit board 30, may also be connected to a driving circuit of a device, for example, a cellular phone (not illustrated), in order to receive a driving signal from the driving circuit of the device. Of course, a variety of devices other than the cellular phone may be considered and is only used herein for purposes of discussion and illustration. In response to the driving signal, the printed circuit board may generate various control signals. The control signals may be supplied to other necessary components, so that a predetermined image may be displayed by the display device. For example, if a LCD is employed, the control signals may be supplied to a backlight unit, which may be found in the mold frame 20 and the bottom chassis 10. Of course, if for example, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is employed, a backlight unit may not be required.
As with almost any display device, it may be exposed to the environment and may be affected by external impacts, which may result in damage and failure of the display device, including damage to the display panel, which may be attached to the mold frame 20. In the exemplary display device discussed above, the printed circuit board 30 may be formed of a flexible material. Accordingly, external impacts may affect the printed circuit board 30 and cause the printed circuit board 30 to bend and/or become damaged. Thus, if the printed circuit board 30 becomes damaged, the display device may no longer function properly. In order to prevent this from occurring, it may be necessary to prevent the printed circuit board 30 from becoming damaged and a need exists to improve the overall rigidity of a display device.